secularcafefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Fraterchaos/Text for my possible video -Some questions for Bible Literalists
Some Questions for Biblical Literalists Before I begin, I would ask that if you believe the Christian Bible to be literally true, you follow all the way to the end and answer each question honestly. That is all that I ask. One: Do you in fact believe the Story of Genesis is 100% true and accurate? Two: Do you believe God created all things? Three: Do you believe God is All Powerful, All Knowing, All Loving and that He is everywhere at once? Four: Do you truly believe that God is the source of all lnowledge, reason, logic and morality? Five: Do you believe that God's knowledge, reason, logic and morality are eternal and unchanging? (answer truthfully, yes or no, please) Six: Assuming you believe God is the source of all morality, then do you believe that God's morality is perfect? Seven: Is it not then true that if any being could be shown to exist that has superior morals to your God, that your God is either not God, or that his morality is not the source of morals? (again, answer truthfully) Eight: Let us consider two humans, I will call them Joe and Bob. Joe claims that human sacrifice is sometimes moral. Bob claims human sacrifice is never moral. Considering nothing else, which has the higher moral standard? Nine: Now consider two hypothetical Gods, I will call them Zeus and Vishnu. Zeus declares that human sacrifice is sometimes moral, Vishnu claims human sacrifice is never moral. Considering nothing else, which is more moral? Ten: Let's switch things up a bit. Consider Joe versus Vishnu. Joe (a human being) said human sacrrifice is sometimes moral, Vishnu (a God) says human sacrifice is never moral. Which has superior morals? Eleven: Now let us reverse that. Zeus (a God) says human sacrifice is sometimes moral, while Bob (a human) says human sacrifice is never moral... now which has the higher moral sensibilty? Does being a God (hypothetically), change the morality of the position? Twelve: If you agreed that it makes no difference whether it is said by Joe or by Zeus, human sacrifice is always immoral, then congratulations, you are beginning to wake up from your brainwashing, and have just proven that your God is immoral. I am sure at this point you want to argue that I am wrong. Or at the very least, you want me to explain why this proves your God is immoral. It is quite simple, you have shown beyond a doubt that you (just like I myself) have a supoerior sense of morals to that ascribed to your God, in your own Bible. God, in the Bible, DOES approve, condone and accept human sacrifice; it even says that the smell of burning flesh is pleasing to God. Therefore, you (and I) are both morally superior to your God and he cannot be the source of superior morality, or any morality. Of course, you will now argue that God does not accept, condone nor approve of human sacrifice. And that is in fact, wrong. Please see: Judges 10-12, the Story of Jephtha. To summarize this story quickly: Jephtha was doing battle with the Ammonites. He strikes a deal with God that if God will give him victory, he will sacrifice the first thing to come out of his house when he arrives home as tribute to God. On arrival at his home, the first thing to come from his house is his daughter. Jephtha bemoans his fate, but in the end, he sacrifices his own daughter and God accepts the sacrifice. This is especailly cruel in my opinion in that the sacrifice was not of some heathen, or even some enemy or even some stranger or slave, but of his own daughter and also a worshipper of the same God, who goes willingly to her own doom. God does nothing to stop this, God allows it and accepts this sacrifice as part of the bargain he made with Jephtha. The God of the Bible is NOT moral. He is not a loving God, He has no concept of fairness, love, compassion or any of the traits we humans deem necessary to be truly "moral". How can this monster be the source of morality? How can you say your own morals come from such a source? How can such an immoral being be the source of a morality that instantly knows this act for the horrific slaughter that it is? Your own morality is superior to that of the being you worship. Even my morality is superior to this "God's", and I am a dirty, stinking atheist! How can an atheist have morals superior to your God? I you are even slightly honest, you need to evaluate this honestly, and admit, your God is nothing but the worst bully on the block, if he exists at all. Category:Blog posts